Bella and Dwayne
by felicia2235
Summary: Nothing at the end of the movie happened. 2 yrs after Edward leaves Bella moves to Santa Carla after a fight with Charlie. She saves Laddie and worms her way into the hearts of the lost boys espically into Dwaynes heart. Read as they mend Bella from her past and how she completes them. Mature content.


_Another Lost Boys/Twilight story. Love, love these right now. This will be Bella/Dwayne this time. Nothing at the end of the movie happened. Star and Michael turned into a full Vampire when Lucy agreed to marry Max and become a Vampire. Star, Michael and a half Vampire Sam now live with Max. Laddie still a half vampire and the boys still live in the cave. Bella moves to Santa Carla after having a fight with Charlie and needing a new life after finally getting over the Cullen's. One night on the boardwalk she sees a cute boy being bullied by some old guys. She helps him out and her life is changed forever when she falls in love with another breed of Vampires and gets pulled into the world of the lost boys. Laddie gets the mom he always wanted in Bella and she finally finds where she belongs among the boys and in the arms of Dwayne. Mature content. I don't own anything to do with these two movies or books. _

20 year old Bella Swan swayed back and forth as she listened to the music that was playing on the boardwalk. She had only been in Santa Carla for a few days and this was the first time she had been to the boardwalk at night. She had gotten to where she preferred the night now that she was so use to living without sun in Forks. She sighed when she felt her phone vibrated again for the 100th time since she left Forks after a fight with Charlie.

Charlie had just married Sue Clearwater and moved on the rez with her and her two kids. Seth and Leah who where werewolves. When Billy Black and the other elders decided to tell Charlie there secret he also found out that Bella had been dating a Vampire. Her father had flipped out on her, calling her a lot of names that Bella didn't want to think about anymore. He had no idea what she went through after the Cullen's left her and while Victoria had been after her before the wolves took care of her. Now she was free and since her father thought so bad of her she didn't feel the need to stick around anymore. He had Sue to take care of now and two other kids to help raise. She had always been a burden to her parents anyways.

And her mother. Well she hadn't talked to her since right after Edward left. Her mother just didn't care enough to understand what Bella went through. How she lost a lot of herself that night in the woods. It took her 2 years to get herself back together and now she was on her own and she didn't feel like being bothered by her past or her father.

Deciding the only way to be done with her past was to cut all ties with it so she took her phone and stomped it on the ground, breaking the phone into pieces and feeling relived she could move on without the interruptions from her father. They had said all they needed to when she left. There was nothing left to be said.

Bella closed her eyes and let the smell of the ocean drift over her as she listened to the concert that was still playing loudly and she felt peace for once in a long time.

Smiling to herself she opened her eyes and looked around and frowned. Standing off to the side was a small boy with long light brown hair and he was being pushed around by four guys that she knew were surfers. The boy looked helpless as he tried to get away from them but they were having fun taunting him. Well that wouldn't do. Bella had a soft spot for little kids.

"Hey, back the fuck off." Bella yelled as she jogged over. They looked up at her as she approached and gave her a leer that made Bella shiver in disgust.

"What's the matter sweet thing? Want to play too." The bald one ask as he shoved the boy again. Bella almost growled in annoyance as she bent down and helped the little boy up and shoved him behind her.

"Do you get off on hurting kids or something? Go find someone your own size to bully." Bella told him as she felt the boy wrap his arms around her waist and Bella patted his arm in comfort.

"How about you girl?" another one slurred and Bella could tell they were drunk.

"No thanks. You're not my type creep." Bella spat and the man sneered and went to reach for her but Bella was fast. She ducked out of his reach and pulled her taser from her bag and used it against his neck. The man screamed in pain and hit the ground convulsing.

"Wanna be next?" Bella ask his friends and they shook their head no.

"Then beat it and take this piece of shit with you and if I see you messing with this kid again I'll use this on your balls next time." Bella threaten as they picked up there shivering friend and high tailed it back to their car.

Bella sighed in relief as they left. That was probably the bravest thing she ever done other then cliff jumping and she didn't feel bad about it at all.

Turning she bent down after putting her weapon away and looked the boy over.

"Are you alright?" she ask him and he nodded and threw himself into her arms. Bella grunted as she took the impact of his weight and hugged him back as he thanked her over and over again.

"They said they were gonna take me and play with me. I was scared. I couldn't find my brothers anywhere." The boy told her when she pulled back and held his hands in hers.

"Well there gone now and I'll help you find your brothers? Did they leave you alone on your own?" she ask with a frown and the boy shook his head no.

"No Star was suppose to stay with me but then Michael showed up earlier and was ready to leave so she told me to go find the boys but I couldn't find them and then those guys showed up." He told her and she had no clue who any of these people were he was mentioning but she felt the needed to punch this Star chick in the face for leaving this boy alone. She found that since in the last two years that her temper was pretty short now days.

"Well, I'll help you find them. What's your name?" Bella ask him as she stood up and took his hand. He took it a little tighter then she thought a young kid would be able to and smiled at her.

"Laddie, what's yours?" he ask her and she couldn't help but smile at this little guy.

"Bella." She told him and he nodded.

"So where do your brothers normally hang out?" she ask as they walked away from the concert and up towards the stores.

"Normally they park their bikes around the corner from our families' video store and walk around." He said and she nodded.

"Well I'm new here so you'll have to show me where that is but we'll start there." Bella told Laddie who nodded and walked happily next to her holding her hand as he led her through the crowd of people and towards where she could see four really hot bikes where parked, but no riders.

"Wow. Nice bikes." Bella commented as she looked at them. They were all really nice, expensive bikes.

"Yeah. There cool. This one is David's he's our leader, then that one is Marko's, Paul's and this one's Dwayne's." Laddie pointed out and Bella raised a brow at leader. What was it a gang or something.

"Well I guess we can wait here. I'm sure they'll be back for their bikes sooner or later right." Bella said as she sat on the bench that was behind the bikes and Laddie nodded and sat next to her.

"So do they look like you so I'll know them when they walk up?" Bella ask and he shook his head.

"No, there not really my brothers. They saved me. My parents use to hurt me badly and Dwayne saved me and brought me to David. They take care of me now. There my family now." Laddie said with a shrug and Bella just stared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you Laddie and I'm glad you found a new family that loves you. Sometimes where born to parents that don't really want us. You're lucky to have found a new family. And your brothers are very honorable men for saving you." Bella told him and he nodded.

"Does your family live here?" Laddie ask her and she shook her head.

"Nope. My mom lives in Florida with her new husband and baby on the way I haven't talked to her in a long time. My father lives in Washington with his new wife and her two kids. We got in a big fight last week and I left and came here. Tell you a secret. My parents didn't want me either." Bella said and Laddie frowned.

"You never found a new family?" he ask and Bella shrugged and rubbed the bite mark on her wrist that Laddie noticed and looked at it.

"I thought I did. I had a boy friend once when I was 17. I thought his family would be my new family but they didn't want me either." She told him and he nodded.

"But enough of that stuff. What's there to do for fun around here?" Bella said changing the subject. Laddie smiled big before rattling off all the cool rides he liked and how he liked hanging out with her brothers and sometimes a boy named Sam that lived with their extended family.

"Laddie." They heard someone yell and they looked up and Bella gasp. Four very good looking, yet dangerous looking men were walking towards them, dress in leather.

One had short blond hair; he was walking in front of the four. Then there was one with Curly blonde hair and a colored jacket, walking next to a long blonde that looked to be stuck in the 80's.

The one that yelled Laddie's name was wearing a jacket no shirt with long dark brown hair and dark eyes and Bella blushed as she tore her eyes away from him. He was very handsome.

"That's my brothers." Laddie said jumping off the seat and grabbing Bella's hand and yanking her up and over towards the boys. Meeting them next to the bikes. Bella blushed and looked down when all four boys looked her over and gave her a calculating look.

"This is Bella. My new friend." Laddie said and Bella smiled at him.

"Where you been little man. We've been looking everywhere for you?" the dark haired one ask him and Laddie smiled up at him.

"Star left me at the concert when Michael was ready to leave. I was trying to make it back here when some guys starting picking on me and pushing me around. Threaten to take me to their house with them. Bella here saved me. It was so cool. She stood up to those creeps who were way taller than her Dwayne and shocked one of them when he tried to get her. They left after that and Bella helped me find the bikes and promised to stay with me till you got here." Laddie explained to Dwayne as he bent down and lift Laddie into his arms.

They all let out growls when Laddie told them about the guys that were picking on him and Bella blushed when they all turned to stare at her once Laddie was done.

"Bella was it?" the short haired blonde asks and she nodded. He held out his hand to her and she shock it gasping at how cold it was.

"I'm David. This is Marko, Paul and Dwayne." He told her pointing to the boys. She waved at them and blushed more and they chuckled at her as they could smell the blood rushing to her face.

"Thank you for helping Laddie. Well be talking with Star about leaving you alone later." Dwayne said and Bella nodded.

"It was no problem. He's a cool kid. Anyways, now that he's safe I'll leave him with you. See ya later." Bella told them and Laddie waved at her as she turned and walked back down the boardwalk. The boys watched her go. Dwayne the longest. He had been struck almost speechless at her beauty and then to hear how she was with Laddie made him want to know more.

"Dwayne." Laddie said from where he was sitting on his hip.

"Yeah bud?" Dwayne ask looking at him.

"I want her." Laddie told them and they all looked at him confused.

"What?" Dwayne ask.

"She's a little old for you man." Paul said and Laddie rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Geese." Laddie told him.

"You want to eat her or something?" David ask and he shook his head in horror.

"No. And none of you better not either. I want her to be a part of our family. Like my mom." Laddie said and Dwayne sighed.

"We don't need another Star Laddie." He told him.

"She won't be. Bella's cool and alone just like us. She needs a family that loves her too. Plus she has a bite mark on her wrist that smells different. I think from another Vampire." He said. Max had educated him on all the different species out there in case he ever ran into any of them and Laddie knew there was another breed of Vampires that left bites like that.

"You think she already knows about Vampires?" David ask him and he nodded.

"Maybe. Next time we see her look at it and see if I'm right. But I really want to spend more time with her." Laddie told them. They looked at each other not sure what to say.

"It'd be cool to have a sister that actually likes us." Paul commented and Marko nodded with his lover biting his thumb nail as they looked at David and Dwayne.

"Yes it would. What do you think?" David ask his oldest child. He saw the look Dwayne was giving Bella when she was there and he knew his child wanted to get to know her more too and Laddie did need a better mother figure than Star and Lucy already had her hands full with the boys at her house.

"Maybe we should feel her out and see if we like her." Dwayne said and David nodded.

It was decided. They would check this girl out. They wouldn't do like they did with Star and force her into this. That had been a mistake and almost blew up in their faces. Maybe if they were careful they could get this girl to trust them enough to want to be with them and Laddie.

The next night Bella went to the boardwalk again. She secretly hoped she see Laddie and his brothers again. She walked around for a bit and decided to grab a bite to eat. She was sitting at a picnic table on the beach eating her fries and reading a book when she felt someone jump onto the table with her.

"Bella." Laddie called out as he sat on the table smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there. How are you tonight?" she ask him and he gave her a hug before sitting back down.

"Good. Hope to see you again." He told her and her heart warmed. She blushed when all four of his brothers sat down at the table with her. Paul, David and Marko all sat on the other side of the table and Dwayne sat next to her in front of Laddie.

"Hey cutie. How ya doing tonight?" Paul ask her smirking as she blushed and David rolled his eyes at the rocker. When Bella reached forward to push the fries in front of Laddie to eat David saw the bite mark Laddie was talking about. The other saw it too. It was indeed and bite mark from a cold one. How was she still human?

"Hey." Dwayne said to her and she smiled and ducked her head.

"Hello." She told him back and he smirked at her. He loved how shy she was.

"So wanna go on the rides with us?" Laddie ask. Bella looked around at all of them before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" she said. They whooped in joy before Laddie hopped down and pulled Bella towards the rides, chatting away about his favorite ones, the boys following close behind keeping an eye out for any trouble.

They rode rides for hours. Well Bella and Laddie did most of the riding. The Paul and Marko joined on some of the rides they really liked but David and Dwayne stayed on the ground and watched with amusement as Laddie wore Bella out riding with her on all his favorite rides.

It went like this for several days. Bella would meet them at the same table on the boardwalk at night. They would talk, walk around or ride the rides. She was beginning to really look forward to not only Laddie but the other boys as well. She even started having feelings for Dwayne. He was quite like her, dark and mysterious and drop dead sexy but he always looked at her with warm eyes and he made it a point to touch her as much as possible and she loved it.

She hadn't had those kinds of feelings since Edward and even then they never made her feel this way. She had to restrain herself from shoving him into the wall and having her way with him every time he brushed up against her, or wrap his arm around her shoulder. He was driving her crazy.

And Laddie. Well, she had fallen in love with that little guy already. You couldn't help but love him. He was so nice and eager to spend time with her. She never had a little kid do that with her and she was excited to spend time with him ever night. He really grew on her quick.

The other three well she liked them too. David was the leader that was a given. She even took to taken queues from him when they were together. He was quite an observant, always keeping an eye on his boys as he called them. But she found he was very smart and they had several talks about books they both enjoyed.

Marko and Paul. Well they were the silly brothers of the group. Always joking with her and pretend flirting. Well she knew now it was pretend flirting now that Dwayne told her they were lovers so now she just joke flirted right back just to make them laugh. They made her out going and goaded her to talk more. She was relaxed around them and smiled more in the last week then she had in the last two years.

Tonight was no different they were walking around the boardwalk Dwayne had his arm around Bella's shoulder as per usual, David leading them and Laddie was walking next to Bella holding her hand. Paul and Marko walking behind them as they window shopped on the boardwalk.

"We should get Bella a leather Jacket so she fits in more." Laddie said pointing to the store on the corner that sold clothes.

"Uh. I don't know how good I'd actually look in leather Laddie. I've never worn it and I hate shopping." She told him and they boys gapped at her. A girl that hated shopping. That was unheard of.

"You'd look hot cutie, let's go." Paul told her and pushed her into the store as they started walking around and picking out different jackets for her to try on. Bella just stood there with Dwayne, Laddie and David and stared at the two blondes in horror when she saw the growing pile of jackets they expected her to try on.

"Oh god. Kill me now." She told Dwayne who just chuckled at her and kissed her head before pushing her into Marko's direction where he was waiting by the changing room tapping his foot impatiently.

"Here you go. We want to see each one." He told her and Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a diva Marko." She told him and laughed when he growled at her but she did as he ask and tried on each Jacket before letting Paul and Marko see them. They shook their head at the ones they didn't like and nodded to the ones that were a maybe.

After half an hour and like 100 jackets later she finally tried on one that they liked. There wasn't anything special about it. It was black of course and it went down to her thighs and tied in the front but it did look good on her.

"Finally. Can we go now? I so hate shopping." Bella groaned and they nodded. She tried to pay for it herself but Dwayne beat her to it and smirked when she pouted.

"Laddie." They heard someone call as they exited the shop, Bella in her new jacket. They all turned and the boys groaned and Bella looked confused. Coming towards them was a pretty girl dressed in a long skirt with thick curly hair and beside her was another boy with long light brown hair.

"Star." Laddie said and Bella knew then who it was. The infamous Star. The one that left Laddie alone that night. The chick that the boys always talk about how they can't stand her and the boy next to her must be Michael.

"Laddie. Let's go listen to the music." Star said and Laddie shook his head no and step closer to Bella and Dwayne. Bella automatically put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Laddie. What's the matter?" She ask and stepped back when David got close to her. It was clear to Bella that both Star and Michael where afraid of David.

"The problem Star. Is that like normal you think of no one but yourself. The last time we let you take Laddie to listen to music you left him. Ring any bells?" he ask as he glared at her and Michael.

"Yes but. Michael was ready to go and Laddie knows where to find you." she said and Bella snorted in disgust. Star and Michael turned to look at her then.

"And who are you?" Star ask.

"This is Bella. She's the one that saved Laddie that night you left him alone. She found a group of surf nazi's pushing him around and trying to take him home when them. All because you left him alone again. You will never take Laddie anywhere alone again Star. Do I make myself clear?" David ask and Star nodded her head quickly not wanting to piss David off anymore then he was. David nodded and pushed past her and Michael as the others followed. When Bella past Star she stopped her.

"You shouldn't get involved with them. There dangerous." Star told her and Dwayne growled at her. Star let go of Bella's arm in fear of the dark short tempered Dwayne.

"Look Star. I don't know you and you don't know shit about me. What I do know is that I'm not going to listen to a bitch that leaves a child alone on the boardwalk to be pray to who knows what out here. I'm restraining myself from punching your ass in the face right now so trying to tell me what to do right now is not the best thing. So back off." Bella snapped and Star nodded and let Michael pull her away from the group. Once they were gone Bella relaxed and let Dwayne steer her towards their bikes.

"Bella. We got something to take care of for a while. Do you mind keeping an eye on Laddie till we get back?" David ask sitting on his bike. Bella nodded.

"Of course. My hotel it just over there. I can take him there to watch TV. Just come get him when you're done. Room 302." She told them and they nodded. Dwayne kissed her cheek before getting on his bike and they left speeding down the road.

"I'm so going to have to ask one of them to give me a ride one day. It looks like a blast." She told Laddie who laughed at her as they walked down the boardwalk towards her hotel room.

They past a comic book store and Bella laughed.

"I didn't know they still had comic book stores. Do you want to go in?" Bella ask Laddie who as moved away from the door and on the other side of Bella.

"Eddy monster isn't allowed in our store." Bella heard and whipped around to see two young boys standing there blocking the doorway. One was wearing a bandana and cammo, the other was wearing a green button down shirt.

"What did you just call him?" Bella ask glaring at the idiots as Laddie hide behind her.

"Duh. Your walking around Santa Carla with a mini Vampire. His whole family is vampires. You do good to stake that little brat now and be done with it." The one with the bandana said and Bella gapped at him.

"You're crazy you know that. I think you took have been sniffing the paint off your comics too long." Bella told them. She knew Vampires and Laddie and the boys were not Vampires. Were they?

"Ask him to tell you the truth then. Ask him why he cant come in our store." The other boy said pointing up to the roof. They had hung bottles of holy water, crosses made of wood and garlic in the doorway. Bella looked at Laddie and saw he was backing away from the door and the boys.

"Stay away from him. He's just a kid." Bella hissed and grabbed Laddie's hand and walked towards the hotel quickly. Once there she openened the door and Laddie stopped in the doorway.

"What's the matter honey?" she ask and Laddie looked close to tears.

"You have to invite me in." he said and Bella smiled at him.

"You're invited of course. Don't let those boys upset you. There just talking trash." Bella said as she shut the door and walked over to the mini fridge to get them two cokes.

"They were right Bella." He said quietly from where he sat on the bed. Bella spun around to face him.

"What?" she ask and he looked down.

"What they said is true. Were Vampires. My whole family is. I'm a half Vampire. I can't turn until I'm old enough. I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Laddie told her and she gapped in shock.

"That's not possible." She told him leaning against the fridge for support.

"You know it is Bella. The bite on your wrist proves you at least know about the cold ones. Were a different kind of Vampire. We can't go out during the day which is why we always meet you at night. There's different kinds of Vampires just like there's different kinds of werewolves too. When I told you the boys saved me I meant they really saved me. Dwayne found me almost dead after my father beat me. David gave me his blood to make me a half Vampire to heal me." Laddie explained. Eyes pleading for Bella not to hate him and understand. Bella stood there for a moment and thought about everything he said.

"If you guys knew I had been bite by a vampire before why didn't you just tell me?" she ask him and Laddie started to cry and Bella felt bad for upsetting him.

"Because it's a secret. We can't tell anyone that's not one of us. Plus we didn't know what happened between you and the other Vampires. David wanted to wait to make sure we could trust you. So you wouldn't be like Star. She hated being turned and hates David and the others because of it. She refused to turn fully until after she met Michael. David was afraid he'd have to kill her in order to keep us safe if she didn't turn but she finally didn't and moved out. David wanted to wait till you trusted us and got to know us better and let us get to know you too." Laddie said and Bella nodded.

"Please don't hate me." he said and she sighed crossing the room and hugged him.

"I don't hate you. I never could hate you. Your took cute." She told him and he gave a tired smile up at her.

"You look tired bud." She said and he nodded, yawning.

"Yeah. I can't last until sunset like my brothers yet." He said and Bella laid him down on her bed.

"Why don't you rest till they come for you." she said and he nodded and was snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Bella sat by the door thinking until she heard a faint knock. Standing she yanked the door open quickly so Laddie wouldn't wake up and saw Dwayne standing there.

"Hey. I came to get Laddie. Can I come in?" He ask and Bella pushed her way out the door and shut it.

"We need to talk." She told him crossing her arms over her chest and Dwayne raise his brows at her in surprise.

"Something wrong?" he ask and she nodded.

"We ran into two boys outside the comic book store." Bella told him and he nodded.

"The Frog brothers then. What happened?" he ask.

"When were you guys going to tell me you were Vampires? I've been with you all everyday for a week and you never once told me anything. Was the whole week just a joke to you guys. Play with the silly, weak human for fun?" Bella ask and Dwayne shook his head no quickly.

"Of course not. We couldn't tell you. No until we knew for sure. Knew that you wouldn't betray our trust or run screaming from us." Dwayne told her hoping she didn't run from them now, not when they all loved her now.

"I've dealt with Vampires before Dwayne. Granted I didn't know there was more than one kind but I know all about the importance of the supernatural secret shit. Hell my only boyfriend was a Vampire. My best friend back home is a shape shifter and now I've moved to another city and get hooked up with more Vampires." Bella said and Dwayne moved closer to her and grabbed her upper arms gently.

"We knew you may have had a past with the cold ones. A story we hope you'll tell us one day. But you have to understand. The last girl we brought into our lives turned out to be a ungrateful bitch that we still can't stand. David was this close to having to kill her just to keep our secret safe. We didn't want to have that happen again. So this time we wanted to approach with caution until we knew for sure that you would be ok with us. There's things about us that you need to understand Bella." He said and she nodded.

"Then tell me now. Lay it out there. No more secrets. I dealt with that before and I refuse to deal with that again." She said and he sighed and motioned for her to sit down on the window seal with him.

"Bella, the vampires that you knew before. Did one of them bite you?" he ask and she shook her head no.

"No they didn't even drink human blood. Only animals. I dated one of them and was brought into their family. Hoping to be with them forever. Finally belong. Anyways a tracker crossed our path one day and hunted me down. He bit me. I started turning and my ex didn't want me to be a vampire so he sucked the venom out. Then left me shortly after." She explained and he nodded.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you. Bella were nothing like the vampires you knew. We sleep all day and come out at night. We hunt humans and enjoy it. Were not nice to most people and most people would tell you to run away from us. Were the stand Vampires you see in movies and horror books and we enjoy being the way we are. But to each other and ones we care for we take care of them. Were a family and take care of each other. We have an extended family that we tolerate but the four of us and Laddie. Were close. We'd die for each other. We want you to be apart of that. Laddie loves you already. Paul, Marko and David see you as a sister they've always wanted." He told her.

"And you?" she ask and he smirked at her.

"I'd like to get to know you better Bella. I feel things for you I've never felt before. To be with us means you have to be like us. We don't want another Star that thought we were evil and refused to be like us. To be with us means hunting humans, enjoying it. Riding bikes and having people fear you. But I can promise you that it's worth it. You'll belong; well take care of you just like we take care of each other. You'll have a family forever that will always be there." He said and she sighed looking out at the ocean.

"I don't know Dwayne. It sounds amazing what you're offering. I'm just afraid." She said.

"Of us?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No. Not that you'll try and eat me or anything. It's just. I never wanted to get attached to anyone again. Not after Edward. I'm afraid that you say all this now and then I find out later that just like my ex and his family you'll decided I'm not good enough to be with you all anymore and that I was just a toy. I couldn't handle that again." Bella told him tears falling down her face.

"Bella that would never happen. Your ex was an idiot. I promise you on my life that we would never do that to you. We don't take people in lightly. We want you to be a part of our family. Laddie loves you already. We all do. Don't be afraid to open up to us." Dwayne told her and Bella saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I need some time to think about all this. Last time I went head first into this situation without thinking and it bit me in the ass. This time. I need to think first. Can I have that?" she ask and Dwayne sighed but nodded before standing up.

"Just remember Bella. Laddie's hearts not the only one you hold in your hands right now. Can I go in and get him?" he ask and she nodded and invited him in. She watched as he picked up the small boy before walking out. On the way out he bent forward and kissed her lips gently before heading to his bike and leaving Bella to think.

When Dwayne got back to the cave with Laddie in his arms the boys knew something was wrong. He laid Laddie down and went to walk away but the boy woke up.

"Where's Bella?" he ask and Dwayne sighed.

"Back at her hotel room." He told him and Laddie looked so sad.

"She hates us now." He said and Dwayne shook his head.

"No she doesn't bud. Go back to sleep." He said.

"What's going on?" David ask as the others boys came over towards the bed.

"Bella. She knows and she hates us now. She feels like we lied to her." Laddie told his flinging himself on the bed and crying. David turned to Dwayne for more explanation.

"She doesn't hate us Laddie. I guess after we left they ran into the Frog brothers and whatever was said she found out and questioned me about it. I explained things to her. She's ask for time to think. She's afraid." Dwayne said.

"Of what. You did tell you we have no plans to hurt her right?" David ask and Dwayne nodded.

"She's not afraid well physically hurt her. I guess her ex was a vampire a cold one. She loved him and wanted to be a part of his family but he refused to turn her. When she got bit by a tracker he went as far as sucking the venom out so she could change and then left her shortly after telling her she wasn't good enough to be one of them and that she was just a toy. She's afraid if she gets too attached to us anymore than she already is that will decide later on the same thing and drop her too." He explained and the boys frowned.

"But. We'd never do that. We she's one of us already man." Paul said and Dwayne nodded.

"I told her. She still wants a few days to think. She'll come to us if she wants to." Dwayne said with a shrug. Laddie had fallen back to sleep so Dwayne slunk back into the back to be alone leaving the other boys to sit around in silence wondering if there family would survive if Bella deicide she didn't want anything to do with them.

"I'd love to meet these other Vampire assholes though." Marko commented.

"You anit kidding babe." Paul agreed and David nodded. They really needed an ass kicking.

Bella sat in her room for three days thinking. She thought about everything Dwayne said. She thought about the life she left behind and the life that they were offering. She thought about how this past week has been since she met them and what her life would be like without them. She thought about everything and finally after three days she had made her choice.

Dwayne sighed as he watched Laddie look for Bella on the boardwalk. It had been three days since they last saw her and as each night came and went with no Bella Dwayne was starting to lose hope that she would come around and he knew Laddie wouldn't take it well if that happened.

"Time to head back." David said and they all loaded up on their bikes in silence. Laddie got behind Dwayne with a frown on his face. He just missed Bella.

"Got room for one more?" their heads all snapped to the side and there stood Bella. Looking beautiful as ever and smiling at them, wearing her jacket.

"Bella." Laddie cried in joy as he slid off the bike and ran into her arms. She bent down and hugged him tightly.

"Does this mean you want to be one of us and your ok with everything?" David ask looking at her as she stood from hugging Laddie.

"It means that I've decided this is my 2nd chance to be happy and I'm going to take it. I'm not going to be scared anymore and I'm just going to pray I'm making the right choice this time. But I want to more secrets. If I'm going to be a part of this then I don't want to be in the dark about anything anymore. I refuse to live with secrets and things kept from me for my own good and all that shit." Bella said. David looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Deal. No more secrets. But that goes both ways." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll tell you anything you want about me. I'm an open book." She said and he nodded.

"Welcome to the family then. Hop on." He told her. Laddie ran behind Dwayne again and Bella slid on behind David, Paul and Marko whopping in joy.

"It's been a while since I've ridden a bike. I'm looking forward to this." She told them and they chuckled. She looked over at Dwayne who winked at her as he started his bike.

Bella rode with them to their place and she knew she made the right choice. They were her future and she'd never be alone again.

"Wow this place is great. How'd you find it?" Bella ask as she spun around in a circle and checked out the cave they had brought her too.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. And now it's ours." David told her and she nodded, fascinated.

"He loves to tell that story." Dwayne whispered in her ear as he past her heading towards the couches and chairs and she smiled and followed him.

She saw they had a large book self with tons of books she couldn't wait to read. They had a TV, fridge and lots of places to sit. There was a large bed and a small bed off to the side.

"So do you all cuddle up in that one bed to sleep during the day?" Bella ask and they snorted in amusement at the joke.

"No. We have an area in the cave that we sleep hanging upside down." David told her.

"Like a bat?" she ask and he nodded.

"That's so crazy. I'm not use to Vampires that sleep. My ex use to watch me sleep all night because he couldn't." she said and Paul and Marko snorted again.

"That's creepy as hell babe." Marko told her and she nodded. It really was.

"So Bella. Tell us about your ex and his family." David ask and she sighed deeply and nodded. She told them everything. Why she moved to Forks so her mother could live her new life. How she met Edward and his family. How she thought they were in love and how she was attacked and then how his brother almost attacked her later on and then how they left. She went on to explain how she knew about the shape shifters who kept her safe from Victoria and how her father got married to the wolves mother and found out about her and the Cullen's. About the fight they had and why she left and moved here.

"That's everything." She said and Dwayne wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him for comfort. She had, had a shit life. Just like they all had and now she found them and she was one of them now.

"Well, you're one of us now Bella. Your life will be filled with fun now. Sleep all day and party all night. Never grow up and never grow old." Paul sang and it made Bella laugh as she watched him smoke weed and sing. He was such a goof.

"Are you ready to become one of us?" David ask tossing his cigarette into the fire.

"How does that work?" she ask and he chuckled.

"You just drink from a bottle of my blood. You'll sleep till tomorrow night. Once you wake up you'll be a half like Laddie. Then you just have to wait for the hunger to kick in and once you make your first kill you're a full Vampire." He told her and she nodded.

"How long till the hunger kicks in?" she ask and he shrugged.

"It's different for everyone. Some people right away others could take days." He said and she nodded.

"Let's do it then. If you're all sure." She said and they all nodded. Laddie was bouncing in his seat.

Marko got up and got the bottle for David. Bella watched as he took a sip from the gold bottle. Closing his eyes in pleasure and she chuckled at that. When he opened them again he leaned forward and handed her the bottle.

"Drink this Bella. Be one of us." He told her and she took the bottle and sniffed it. She was surprised it didn't smell like the blood that normally made her sick, it smelled sweet.

She took several large gulps as they cheered for her. She loved the taste and Dwayne had to take it from her or she would have drunk it all.

She smiled at him already feeling drowsy and leaned forward and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips causing the other boys to whoop and make cat calls at them.

Dwayne was shocked when she kissed him but he quickly responded by kissing back and pulling her closer to him. Shee tasted amazing and he almost didn't want to stop until David cleared his throat and pulled them apart.

Bella fell asleep quickly after that and Dwayne carried her over to the bed next to Laddie so she could sleep and finish turning into a half Vampire.

When Bella woke the next afternoon she sat up and groaned. Wow the sun that was filtering through the cave opening was blinding her eyes and made her want to go back to sleep so that's just what she did. Go back to sleep.

"Get up sleepy head." She heard a few hours later. Peeking her head out of the blanket she groaned when she saw Paul and Marko jumping on the bed she was in.

"Ugh. 5 more minutes." She told them but they snatched the blanket off her body and yanked her out of bed.

"Hey." She yelled when Marko tossed her over his shoulder and dropped her on the couch.

"No time to sleep. Time to have fun." Paul told her and she rolled her eyes at them. David and Dwayne chuckled from their spots on the other couch and Laddie giggled up at her from the floor.

"How do you feel Bella?" David ask concerned for his new child. He knew once the hunger pains hit she'd feel like shit until they took her to feed.

"Good so far. I woke up earlier but the lights killed my eyes so I went back to sleep." She said trying to fix her hair she knew was a mess.

"Well, we can take you back to your hotel to pack. Do you have a car you need to drive here?" David ask and Bella sat up and spun to look at him.

"Pack?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah. You'll be living here with us now." He told her and she just stared at him.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she ask and he shook his head no. Bella groaned but nodded and followed them out to where their bikes were parked.

"Ride with me this time." Dwayne ask her placing his hand on her lower back as they climbed the stairs. She nodded and he helped her on the back as she saw Laddie climb on Marko's bike, smiling at her.

Bella wrapped her arms around Dwayne's chest and smirked when she felt bare skin since he never wore a shirt under his jacket. As they drove down the rode Bella started running her nails up and down his chest and stomach smiling when his muscles would clench at her touch and she felt his growl vibrate in his chest as he enjoyed her touch.

She was driving his crazy. It was bad enough he was already aroused just having her pressed against his back behind him but her nails running over his chest and stomach made him clench the handles to control himself from stopping the bike and taking her right there in the freaking road and what was worst was David knew it too since he was riding side by side with him and he felt his sire's amusement through there bond.

When they reached her hotel and parked in front of it Dwayne got off the bike and pulled Bella to him and kissed her deeply causing her to moan into his mouth. The other boys sat there and watched amused as this girl made the quite, dark and in control Dwayne lose it completely. It was a nice change.

"Your gonna get it little girl if you keep playing with fire." Dwayne growled against her lips as he pulled away and Bella smirked.

"Promises, promises." She told him as she slid off the bike and walked towards the door.

"That's my truck there." She said pointing to the old red beat up pickup up truck and Paul and Marko laughed.

"Does it even go over 30?" Paul ask and Bella glared at him.

"It does 55 thank you very much. Don't diss my bike." She said as she opened the door. Laddie and Dwayne walked right in since they had already been invited the others waited on the door step and she smirked at them.

"David please come in." she said and David smirked as he walked through the door and Marko and Paul were left standing there pouting.

"Alright fine. Sorry we made fun of your truck." Paul said and Bella nodded.

"That's better boys. Come right on in." she said and shut the door behind them.

Most of Bella's stuff was already still in bags so it didn't take long for her to get everything together but she insisted on cleaning the place before she left. David had went and paid her hotel bill while she was busy and smirked as she huffed and mumbled about stubborn Vampires paying for everything as she made the bed.

"Hey sis?" she heard Paul ask and she hummed in reply.

"Where are all your underwear?" he ask and she jerked up and spun around to see him digging through her bags and shifting through her bras looking for panties.

"What the fuck." She ask and stomped over and yanked her things out of his hand as laughed.

"Well I was just wondering. Marko and I have this bet going to see what kind of underwear you wore. I say thongs but Marko thinks bikinis but I can't find anything." He told her and she narrowed her eyes at him as she stuffed her things back in her bag and zipped it up.

"For your information you wild haired pot head. I don't wear underwear." She said and Paul and Marko gapped at her in surprise. Dwayne shifted uncomfortably off to the side because that reply made him hard again and David just chuckled, shaking his head.

"At all?" Marko ask smirking back at Dwayne.

"Nope. Haven't for years. Irritates me. So stay out of my things or the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm turned fully is kick your ass." She threaten Paul who snickered at her and slapped her on the ass as she walked by causing Dwayne to growl at him and Bella to flip Paul the bird.

"Well I'm done. I'll follow you guys to the cave in my truck. Try not to go to fast or I'll get lost." She said and they nodded as she followed behind them with Laddie in her truck.

Later that night Paul made it his mission to get Bella high for the first time and since she had never tried it yet and trusted the boys she agreed. Bella was shocked to find that even as Vampires they could still drink, smoke and eat regular food something she was glad for. Made her feel like she didn't have to give up her favorite things and smoking with the boys was actually fun.

Laddie had ask to stay the night with Sam since he had some new video game Laddie wanted to try out and David let him go, promising they would pick him up tomorrow night. So there they were all laid around the cave laughing as Bella giggled and laughed at Paul as she got higher and higher. They entertained her by telling her funny stories from their past and time together.

Later on when Bella was pretty mellowed out and relaxed she looked over at Dwayne and David who were the only ones left in the main room with her. Marko and Paul had snuck out about 30 minutes ago attached to each other and Bella knew what they were gonna do. David was reading a book and Dwayne had been resting his eyes next to her. As if sensing her looking at him he opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. She smiled and decided since she felt bold right now she might as well just go with it.

Crawling across the couch she shifted so she was straddling his lap and smiled when his eyes went wide in shock. Bella saw David clear his throat and leave out the cave as she bent down and pulled Dwayne into a passionate kiss, gripping his long dark hair with both her hands.

He moaned into her mouth as his hands came up and wrapped around her pulling her as close to him as he could get.

When she needed to breathe she pulled back and moved her kissing down his neck, nipping his pulse point as she could smell the blood under his skin and his hands tightened around her in reply.

"Bella. Babe your gonna hand to stop or I won't be able to control myself." Dwayne panted when her teeth grazed his nipple and he hissed and arched off the couch.

"Good." She said and that was all he needed. He was up and had her on the bed before she could even blink. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and he couldn't believe this beautiful creature was about to be his.

"If we do this darling. Your mine. No one else's. Forever." He told her and she nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm already yours Dwayne. Just go slow. I've never done this before." She mumbled and he stared at her in shock but very pleased, he would be the only one that had ever touched her like this.

He let her help him out of his jacket as he pulled her shirt and bra off quickly. His lips and teeth descended on her chest and Bella moaned loudly as he sucked and nipped at her breast before moving down her stomach and pulling off her jeans.

He groaned when he saw she really didn't wear any underwear as he kissed up her legs before parting them. He quickly shedded his pants before settling down on top of he kissing her deeply and running his hands all over her body.

"Please. Don't tease me." she begged and he smiled against her lips as he gently pushed inside her. She tensed up some but he kissed her in distraction until he broke through her barrier. The scent of her blood filling the air and Dwayne held as still as he could until he relaxed. Once he was sure he wouldn't hurt her anymore he pulled out slowly and thrusted back in causing Bella to arch off the bed.

"Damn." She moaned as her nails dug into his back as he moved inside her fast and fast. He had never felt like this before. Bella was everything he had ever been looking for.

When he felt her tighten around him he bent down and bit into her neck with his fangs drinking he amazing tasting blood as her orgasm ripped through her. When he felt her bite him as well he roared out his climax into her neck.

Pulling back he licked her neck and felt her do the same as he collapsed in the bed next to her panting.

"Wow." She mumbled and he chuckled as she slipped asleep next to him. He curled around her and waited until David and the others returned just before sunset and he dressed and joined his brothers for their sleep.

Bella woke up to the sound of voices in the cave. Voice she knew were not those of her boys.

"What do we do about this chick? Stake her?" she heard and she kept real still.

"Naw. She anit no bloodsucker yet or she wouldn't be sleeping out here. Leave her for now." They said and Bella peeked her eyes open just enough to see the two Frog brothers disappear into the cave looking for the boys.

Bella knew this wasn't good so she jumped out of bed and threw on the first shirt and shorts she found in her bag and grabbed her taser and ran towards the voices she could still hear.

"I thought they slept in coffins?" she heard down the halls of the cave and she ran silently towards them.

"That's what this place is. One big coffin. We need to stake them all and maybe kill the head. That way we can save Sam." They said and Bella knew of who Sam was. Laddie was staying the night with him right now and she thanks god Laddie wasn't there right now.

"Will start with the little one first." She heard and she turned the corner to see the boys hanging upside down asleep and one of the Frog brothers climbing the ladder to get to them. The other brother was holding it for him on the ground.

Bella snuck up behind him and tased his ass right in the neck causing him to yell out in pain and drop to the ground.

"Hey." The other brother said and Bella was able to actually levitate enough to reach the other brother and yank him to the ground.

"WAKE UP." Bella screamed as loud as she could. The brother she yanked down was now on his feet with a stake in his hand trying to stab her. Bella did the only thing she could think of and punched him in the face. Apparently she was stronger then she thought because she heard a crunch under her hand and he went flying into the cave wall screaming in pain as the smell of blood filled the room.

At the screams and smell of blood the boys woke up and landed on the ground vamped out as they sensed the danger Bella was in. David pulled her behind them as they stared down the two Frog brothers.

"What happened?" David ask turning towards Bella, but Bella wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at the blood running down the boys face before she yelled out in pain and went to collapse on the ground but Dwayne grabbed her and held her up.

"What's wrong baby? Did they get you?" Dwayne ask and she shook her head no.

"Let me see her." David said walking over. He lifted her face to see her eyes were turning red/yellow and he knew what was wrong.

"She needs to feed. It's time." He said and they nodded before Dwayne helped her over towards the two boys and kneeled on the ground with her. The other boys lifted them up and tossed them at Bella's feet.

"Baby you did real good keeping us safe. Now you need to feed. Just let go and trust your instincts." He whispered in her ear and she nodded as her face vamped out completely and she grabbed the nearest boy. She drained both of them quickly and sighed as the hunger pains were finally gone. They hurt like a bitch.

"Are you ok?" Dwayne ask as he pulled her now fixed face back to look at him. She nodded and he sighed in relief.

"What happened?" David ask and she looked around at him. She could feel there concern and David's worry for her and his boys. She felt them now. Now that she was a full Vampire.

"I woke up to the sounds of those two talking. I followed them down here and saw they were about to stake Marko first so I tased this one and punched the other in the face. When I smelt the blood I just lost it." She told him looking down ashamed at her lack of control. Dwayne hugged her to him and David gave her a smile and patted her head.

"It's alright. It's normal Bella. You're a new Vampire. Loss of control will happen. It's up to us to help you through it. And thank you. You saved our lives." He said and she nodded and smiled when Paul and Marko yanked her up out of Dwayne's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you little sister." Marko told her and Paul swung her around before Dwayne pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have some time before sunset. We need to rest now that the threat is gone. Bella you get to sleep in here with us now." David told her and she nodded.

"But what about Laddie? I don't like the idea of him sleeping in the front exposed and alone." She said and David nodded thinking for a moment. She was right.

"Well move his bed back here with us then. Better?" he ask and she nodded and yelped with Dwayne flew to the roof with her upside down and showed her how to hang on. She was out within moments once she was settled. Dwayne's arms still around her.

Once the sun set and they disposed of the bodies they headed over to the head Vampires house so Bella could meet everyone else and they could pick up Laddie. She rode with Dwayne over to the large house that sat on the water.

When they pulled into the drive way Bella started to panic causing all the boys to turn and look at her once they felt it.

"What is it Bella?" Dwayne ask and they followed her line of sight to see several cars they had never seen parked in the drive way.

"It's their cars. The Cullen's. My ex and his family. What are they doing here?" Bella ask turning to look at David. He shrugged before getting off his bike and leading the boys and Bella to the house. Dwayne kept his arm around Bella and held her tight against him as they walked across the bridge.

"Ah there you are, the rest of my children and my new daughter. Come in, come in and meet some other vampires that are visiting the area." Max said as he opened the door. He kissed Bella on the cheek and hugged her and she refrained from laughing at him. He didn't look anything like a Vampire to her.

She met his wife who had been standing at the door as well and Bella like her well enough. Star and Michael were coming down the stairs and gave her a nod as they went into the living room. Bella followed the boys in and sure enough there were the freaking Cullen's all sitting around looking very uncomfortable, but they stood in alarm as soon as they saw Bella.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Edward ask her and she rolled her eyes.

"BELLA." She heard Laddie yell as he flew towards her from the top step. She caught him easily now and hugged him to her.

"You turned completely now. Yay." He said excited and she nodded as she watched another teenage boy come down the steps shaking his head at Laddie.

"Yes I did little man. Yes I did. Did you have fun with Sam?" Bella ask and Laddie nodded quickly.

"I don't know how. All he talked about was Bella this and Bella that. It's nice to meet you finally." Sam said shaking her hand before walking into the living room and sitting next to his mom, eyes the other vampires wearily just as everyone else was.

"Don't listen to Sam. Paul says he's up tight because he's still a virgin." Laddie told her and she busted up laughing when Sam flipped Paul off who was snickering next to her.

"Paul you really shouldn't be telling him things like that." Bella said as she put Laddie down so he could stand next to her and Dwayne. Paul just kept on chuckling at his own joke.

"Let me introduce you guys to." Max said coming into the room. Bella turned her eyes back to the Cullen's who were still standing there looking confused.

"That won't be necessary Max. I'm well aware of who these traitors are." Bella said coldly and Max frowned.

"How." He ask and David lit a cigarette before replying.

"These are the colds one that I told you about. The ones Bella knew before she came here. The one's that hurt her." David told his sire who frowned at this new information.

"And I'm pretty sure they didn't come to sunny Santa Carla for a visit. Am I right?" Bella ask crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the Cullen's. Max now was pissed. They had lied their way into his home and could be a threat to his children and family.

"Your right. I apologize Max. Bella, we went back to Forks to check on you and ran into Jacob black. Edward read in his mind what happened with Charlie and how you left and no one had heard from you. Edward knew it was dangerous for you to be alone running around so Alice did some research and was able to locate your truck being seen here. When we arrived we ran into Max and recognized him as a Vampire and he invited us here to talk." Carlisle explained and Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well your about two years too late to be giving a damn about my well being don't you think. I have seen or heard from you since you ran out of town without so much as a fuck you after Edward told me you all had decided I wasn't good enough to be a part of your family and I had only been nothing more than a toy. As far as Jacob Black and my father are concerned they can kiss my ass. I'm done with Forks and wolves and my past. I have a new family here, one that does want me and I'm not leaving. So you can crawl back into whatever hole you've been hiding in the last two years and go to hell." Bella told them and their mouths dropped open in shock.

"You told her that?" Emmett ask looking at Edward who refused to look anywhere but the ground.

"Edward." Carlisle said with a frown and Bella snorted again.

"I don't know why any of you think you can be mad at anyone but yourselves. Whether or not what he said was true you didn't stick around to defend yourselves. You left without even saying good bye so I could care less about your concern." Bella told them and they all didn't know what to say.

"Bella, love. I lied to you in the woods. I wanted you to have a normal human life. That's why we left. You were always in danger with us around." He said and Dwayne growled at him but Bella held him back.

"That could have been fixed if you had turned me like I wanted." Bella said.

"No I refused to ruin your soul. You were to stay human." Edward said firmly and Bella lost control of her temper then and Vamped out and flew across the room slamming Edward into the wall with her hand around his neck.

"How does my soul look to you know Edward? It was never up to you Eddie. It's my life and I get to chose how I want to live it. You always acted like you had any say in what I was going to do. You were nothing but a spoiled rotten little brat that wanted to always get his way. Well, I have a news flash for you dear old Edward. I am a Vampire now. A better one. I have a new family now. One that I love very much and I have a new lover now. One that's not afraid to touch me like you were, one that knows how to give me what I want. And I kill humans Edward. Something your family is too scared to do and let me tell you something. I love it. Get out of our town Edward or we will view you as the enemy and you will lose. I will not allow you and your family near my new family or my son." Bella hissed in his face and he stared at her with wide eyes as he nodded quickly. She let him go and pulled back and punched him in the face and smirked when he yelled out and dropped to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that." She told him before turning on her heel and walking back towards the boys who were standing there smirking at her proudly. She walked right up to Dwayne and kissed him deeply in front of everyone. Paul and Marko whistled at her and Dwayne grabbed her ass just so Edward could see that he had lost her and she was now his.

When she pulled back she turned and looked at the Cullen's as they helped Edward up and he looked at Bella with deep sadness and fear on his face.

"I believe my daughter has spoken. You are to leave this town immediately or risk a fight with all of us." Max ordered and Carlisle nodded as he ushered his family out the door. When they all passed by Bella they gave her an apologetic look but she did return it.

"will you ever forgive us Bella?" Alice ask as she past her.

"Did you know what Edward said to me that day in the woods?" Bella ask her and Alice nodded sadly.

"Then no." Bella said and Jasper pushed her out the door.

"Jasper." Bella called out and they all turned to look at the door where Bella was standing.

"I never blamed you Jasper. You were never at fault for any of it and you're the only one I wouldn't mind seeing in the future. If you ever need a break from playing human and drinking nasty animal blood." Bella told him and he smirked and tipped his head down to her before walking back to the car with his family and Bella just knew that sometime in the future they'd see Jasper again. One day he'd get tired of the animal blood and playing human with the Cullen's and want some fun and Bella looked forward to the day that happened, Jasper would fit in well with them one day and Jasper knew it too. He knew he'd be back.

Bella closed the door as she watched the Cullen's drive off and smirked when Dwayne wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No regrets." He ask her and she shook her head and kissed him.

"Not a one." She replied and they turned to join their family as Laddie hugged his new mom, glad everything finally worked out.

"Now we just need to find David someone." Bella joked as they played cards with the others and they all laughed when David shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm fine just the way I am Bella. I like being single." He said and she smirked. She'd see about that.


End file.
